Zeke the Freak
by Cheetachan
Summary: Summary Changed. Ezekiel's life lately is full of surprises. The first was a call from a long lost cousin. The second was a few... Changes. The third was his cousin knew what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Ok as a heads up: This is a crossover fic, I'm just posting it here because I'm evil and wanted to see if anyone can guess what the crossover is _before_ I reveal it. Plus, for the most part

it takes place at the TD resort. Despite how the title sounds, this is **not **an Ezekiel bashing fic. Quite the opposite, in fact. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the shows. Only the plot.

* * *

><p>He didn't like reality TV, it was stupid. It was always the same, a bunch of fools willingly humiliating themselves even worse than he was forcibly on a daily basis. It was actually kind of depressing. True, the prizes were sweet and hey, major street cred if you could survive that crazy junk. But game shows offered the same and even better prizes, and were over in a mater of hours, where as reality shows took <em>weeks.<em>

So to reiterate: Reality TV was _stupid._

And yet there he was sitting on the couch with one of his roommates/friends about to watch reruns of a reality show. Total Drama something or other.

"You've _got _to watch it!" she had said while manhandling him in the couch's general direction. "Those Canadians came up with some crazy stuff!" If anyone knew what crazy was, it was her. "They already started the second season, but they show reruns of the first during the week."

The opening theme started to play. It showed what he figured had to be the contestants in various activities.

When that ended a guy popped up on the screen.

"_Yo! Welcome to Total Drama Island! I'm Chris McClain, your host!" _

"Perfect!" She clapped. "They're showing the first episode! I won't have to explain everything!"

McClain continued to explain the show as scenes from across the area were shown. Summed up, it was a bunch of poor saps being crammed onto a little island to pick each other off one by one. _Survivor _rip off, anyone? After the mini tour it showed McClain walking on a dock.

"_Now let's meet our contestants! The brochures we sent said that this was a five star hotel; so if they seem a little T-O'd that's why." _

A boat came up to the dock and a very… Perky girl came running out and death hugged the man. She was apparently too exited to notice the decided lack of five star anything. The next one to arrive noticed it, but didn't make a very big fuss. One by one the rest came, reacting with more variety than a jar of jelly beans.

"_I did** not **__sign up for this." _

"_I don't like surprises."_

"_You got my memo?"_

"_What's up y'all?" _

"_EEEEE!"_

"_**WOOHOO!" **_

He was getting less interested with each passing syllable. He knew the show was just getting started but he wasn't that into this stuff. Still, his friend _really _wanted him to watch for some reason, and she usually got what she wanted. Mostly because she was practically a WMD. He looked at the stairs; maybe if he told her he had to use the bathroom he could escape through the-

"_I think I see a bird eh." _

"Huh?" An image flashed through his mind. _What was that? _

His head snapped back to look at the screen. That last voice, for some reason stuck out above all the others. It pulled a string deep in his mind. He started to pay _very _close attention. The kid it belonged looked kinda small for his age, he was thin and seemed to be the shortest of the boys, that coupled with his round-ish face made him appear younger than most of the other contestants. He had messy brown hair on top of which was a blue torque.

He hadn't caught the kid's name which was annoying as heck. But they were bound to say it again right? Just had to wait and watch.

After everyone was acquainted McClain took them to the fire pit to make the teams.

"_When I call your name, come and stand over at my right." _

Perfect! He grinned. That wasn't a very long wait. He leaned forward a bit.

"_Trent… Gwen… Heather… Lindsay…" _Nope none of them… _"Beth… Noah… Justin… Owen… Katie… Cody… and Leshawna. You are The Screaming Gophers!"_

So the kid wasn't any of them… No big deal, he'd be named with other members of the second team.

"_Ok, now the rest of you line up on my left! Geoff… DJ…" _Neither of them… _"Bridgette… Sadie…" Thank goodness no. "Harold… Duncan… Izzy…" _Come on man! Get on with! _"Courtney… Ez-"_

"Hey!"

"AGH!" He jumped when another of his roommates popped up in front of him.

"Have either of you seen my sweater? I cant' find it and-"

"Darn it speedy!" He shoved him away from the screen.

"Well it's not like you never lose anything!" 'Speedy' huffed.

He stared intently at the screen. Come on… Don't tell him missed it again…

"…_Tyler and Eva! You are the Killer Bass!" _

"Oh come on yo!" He shouted, nearly pulling his hair out.

"What's with him?" 'Speedy' asked their female roommate.

"Got me," she shrugged. "Hey Hopper, what's up? I thought you hated these shows."

"I do, but-" he froze, realizing something that made him want to slap himself. "Hey," he turned to look at her. "You know all the contestants names right?"

"Yeah…" she gave him a confused look.

"What's that one kid's name? The one with the jacket and torque?"

"His names Ezekiel… What's the big deal?" _Ezekiel… _Where had he heard that before?

"I… I think I know 'im yo." They looked at him like he was nuts.

Over the next few weeks he made a point to watch that show, whether or not his friends were watching too. He was extremely miffed when he saw that Ezekiel had got the boot first. Were these people _trying _to keep him from placing where he knew this kid from? His female roommate assured him that Zeke would be back, but like the wicked creature she was wouldn't tell him _when. _

He knew he was weirding his friends out, heck, he was weirding himself out. How could he possibly know that kid? He was from Canada for crying out loud! But that didn't change that nearly everything about him was so danged familiar, and it was driving him up the wall. So he watched the show, waiting for the kid to show up again.

It had taken awhile, but just when he going to give up; there the kid was. It was some kind of special showing where the losers had been sent to. Who didn't seem much like losers considering they got hang out at the five stars they were promised.

"_Yo, yo, yo..." _the kid spoke awkwardly. Oy, gangsta just wasn't for him.

"Hey, he talks just like you hopper." His female roommate teased. His other roommates chuckled, all of whom were watching with them this time.

"Haha, real funny yo."

"Well, at least it sounds natural coming out of you." 'Speedy' noted. "Out of him it's like listening to a cat trying to bark."

He was about to reply, but then another of his roomies spoke up. "Hey, I just noticed something." They all looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"He kinda looks like you, lil' buddy."

He did? He studied the kids face closely. _He did…_ The messy brown hair, pale skin, short and skinny, how did he not notice before? True his face structure was a little different, but other than that… Suddenly, it was like a slide show was playing in his head:

_Running around a large farm house, the sound of animals, adults smiling in amusement, stealing bits of pie and cookies, and the one who was practically a baby bro-_

"HOLY CRAP!" he screamed, making his friends jump in their seats. "THAT KID'S MY COUSIN YO!"

**Xx(The next day)xX**

He dialed a number into the phone. It had taken all night, but he had managed to get a hold of the number for that resort.

"Are you sure about this?" asked his most responsible friend. "You're not mixing him up with someone else?"

"Positive."

"Seriously warty," 'Speedy' quipped from across the room. "Why couldn't you have been related to the guy who _won?" _

"Shut it speedy, it's ringin'."

"…_Hello, you have reached Playas des Losers. How may I help you?"_

"Yeah, I'm calling to talk to-"

"_I'm sorry, but the contestants are not taking interviews. Good day."_

"NONONO!" he screeched, waving his free arm around. "I ain't lookin' for an interview!"

"_Then what are you looking for, sir?"_

"Well see, one of the contestants is my cousin…"

"_Oh, __**really? **__Sir, you do realize we get hundreds of calls just like this?" _

"Look, I know it's hard to swallow. But if ya looked at me you see it too!"

"_I'm sure. Unless you have proof then I don't think this conversation needs to continue."_

"I haven't seen him in years yo!" the sudden desperation in his voice surprised the person. "I thought my family was all gone, I almost forgot I even had a cousin! But then I saw this show and… Come on; just let me talk to him…"

"…_.__**(sigh).**__"_

**XxXxX**

It was a sunny and all around regular day at the resort. Heather laying in a pool chair ignoring everyone, Katie and Sadie ogling Justin, Justin being ogled, Cody and Tyler tossing a Frisbee around, Izzy doing… Izzy things. Bridgette and Geoff making out in the hot tub, Noah upset that his book was being accompanied by lip smacking, and Ezekiel relaxing next to him.

Yes, it was all rather calm and quite. And Izzy couldn't have that.

"Hey!" she popped up behind Noah and Ezekiel, nearly causing the bookworm to drop his novel in the water. "Izzy just had a great idea!"

"What is it eh?" Ezekiel turned to look at her. Bridgette and Geoff had stopped their tonsil hockey to look at her as well. (Izzy had a way of interrupting them, so they had developed a keen sense of when she was going to do so.)

"It involves lethal animals, I'm sure." Noah grumbled.

"Nope!" Izzy giggled. "Let's play chicken!"

Ezekiel looked confused, noticing this Noah explained. "It doesn't use actual chickens, Ezekiel."

"Oh… Then why is it called 'chicken' eh?"

"Here, let us show you!" Izzy cackled, hoisting a very uncooperative Noah on her shoulders and dashing for the pool.

"Izzy! Put me dow- ARGH!"

_SPLASH!_

"Come on!" Izzy called to Bridgette and Geoff, Noah somehow still on her shoulders. "Best two outta three!"

"Whacha say babe?" Geoff grinned at Bridgette. "Think we could take 'em?"

She grinned back. "Oh, I know I can take Noah."

"I heard that!"

Before it could continue any further, a hotel worker called from the doors: "Excuse me! Ezekiel, are you busy?"

The homeschooler gave her a curious look. "Um, no… Why?"

She held up a phone. "You've got a call."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, chapter two is finally done, sorry it's a little short ^^; For some reason, I'm not very happy with how it came out... Oh well, I'll try to make the next chapter better. Hope you enjoy, R&R please :)

* * *

><p>There was a surprised silence around the pool. Everyone looking at either the hotel employee or the confused Ezekiel.<p>

"What?" Heather shouted, shattering the silence. "You're telling me someone wants to interview him and not me?" She pointed at the prairie boy. "Who the heck would want to talk to that torque wearing twerp?"

"Oh I don't know Heather," Gwen glared at the queen bee. "Maybe his parents?"

"Well actually," The employee interrupted them. "It's someone claiming to be his cousin."

"My 'cousin'?" Ezekiel repeated. "I haven't heard from any cousins in years eh… " He started to get out of the water. "Guess they wanted to get back in touch."

"Hold on Zeke," Bridgette said, gently grabbing his wrist. "It might not really be your cousin, they could just be lying to get to someone who's famous."

"Yeah!" Izzy spoke up. "Like when my brother pretended to be Sunny to get into a Share concert."

Everyone stared at her. "Uh, Izzy?" Gwen spoke slowly. "Isn't Sunny dead?"

"He is, my brother had forgotten about that part."

"…Rriiggghht."

"Um," Ezekiel started, bringing attention back to himself. "I appreciate your concern Bridgette; but if they wanted to get close to someone really famous then why not call Owen, or Duncan?"

"That is a really good point," Sadie called from the pool smoothie bar, Katie of course next to her. "They could've called Cody, or Justin." They both swooned and turned to look at Justin, who grinned at them.

"Or even Noah would've made more sense!" Izzy chirped.

"Why do you people keep forgetting I'm not deaf?"

The employee loudly cleared her throat. "Would you like to take the call, Ezekiel? I can't keep him on hold forever."

Ezekiel shrugged. "Sure, eh. Maybe it really is a cousin." He got up and she gestured for him to follow her.

"I'll show you where you can speak privately."

Watching his retreating form, Bridgette let out a small sigh. Noticing the look on his girlfriend's face, Geoff placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Chill Bridge, it's just a phone call."

She looked up at him. "He's still a little naive though… I'm just worried someone's trying to trick him. There are probably people out there still mad about what he said last year."

"He would've taken the call no mater what you said to him," Noah commented as he climbed out of the pool; finally free of Izzy's grasp. "He's got a stronger sense of curiosity then all Georges of the world combined."

"Not to mention a real stubborn streak," Izzy called as she swam over to the smoothie bar. "You should've seen the fight he put up when Izzy wanted to go piranha fishing!"

**XxXxX**

"Here you are," The employee said as she opened a door. "No one should bother you in here."

"Thanks," Ezekiel glanced around the room. It was clearly meant for business meetings, mostly empty except for a table and a couple chairs. He gave the female employee a small smile when she handed him the phone, and she returned the expression. She turned to leave, but paused in the doorway and looked back at him.

"Look," She started. "Obviously you can watch yourself, but your friend out there did have a point. There are a lot freaks out there, and not just the paparazzi kind. You get any feeling somethings off, hang up." She paused, then added in a lighter tone. "I Don't need to be the clerk who served one of you kids on a platter to a perv, got that?"

He chuckled, "Crystal clear, eh."

She shut the door, and Ezekiel looked at the phone in his hand. He started to feel nervous, what was he supposed to say? If it was a cousin he hadn't met, what were they going to talk about? And what if Bridgette was right, and it was just a liar, or as the clerk put, a perv? His thumb brushed the answer button. There really was only one way to find out.

He pressed the button, and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Zeke!"_ An obviously male voice exclaimed. _"I can't believe it, it's been so long yo!"_

He was already starting to feel doubts, no one in his family spoke that way. Except for him of course, but that ended when Noah played a recording of him talking. "Who is-"

_"It's me!"_ The voice cut him off. _"You're cousin Todd!"_

He thought for a moment, he did used to have a cousin named that. But that didn't really mean anything. Todd was a fairly common name. He was pretty sure one the producer's name was Todd. "So you're my cousin?"

_"Yeah, we used to play together back on the farm! remember?"_ There was a pause. _"'Course, you were pretty little... Heck, so was I yo. But then I saw you on the show and remembered it all! What are the odds?"_

What were the odds? Ezekiel was really suspicious now, what 'Todd' was saying was pretty general. He needed to get more information out of him. Suddenly he felt a little boldness. "Prove it."

"What?"

"I said prove it eh. If you're really my cousin than you should know things about our family." Hm, maybe Noah was rubbing off on him a little.

_"Oh, right. Heh, guess I shouldn't expect ya to believe me right off the bat. Lemme see... Oh! You're parents names are-"_

"On the show's website. You're gonna have to do better than that eh."

_"... You coulda let me finish the sentence yo. Geez, you're worse than speedy..."_

"Who?"

_"Never mind. Anyway, let's see... Our moms were always baking together."_ His voice took on a slightly nostalgic tone. _"They __made the greatest tortes..."_

Now that surprised Ezekiel. His Mom loved to make tortes, and she would always talk about her sister when she did. Very often she would speak of pleasant memories, and wonder what had become of her... And her son. It could still be a coincidence though. "What's her name?"

_"Huh?"_

"Your mom," he clarified. "What's her name?"

_"Oh,"_ the question seemed to confuse 'Todd'. _"Cecilia."_

Shock went through Ezekiel's body, nearly causing him to drop the phone. His aunt's name had been Cecilia, and she had a son, named Todd. Both had disappeared over a decade ago. There was no way anyone outside the family could know these things, he never told anyone and knew his parents hadn't either. It could only mean one thing...

_"Zeke?"_ Todd's concerned voice pulled him out of his thoughts. _"You still there?"_

"It really is you," was all he managed to whisper.

There was a pause, then a soft chuckle. _"Yeah, it's me. So how ya been cuz?" _

Feeling just a little overwhelmed, he grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. Memories, albeit cloudy ones, flowed into his mind. He remembered having fun with his cousin as they played in the mud, he remembered waiting anxiously for the next treat his mom and aunt would make, he remembered looking up to his older cousin and wanting to be just like him. Mostly though, he remembered how sad and confused he had been when he had sent his cousin a letter, and never got a reply.

Questions just started falling out: "What happened to you eh? You just disappeared, we never knew what happened. We thought..." He couldn't finish.

_"It's not like we wanted to to cut away from you, we had to."_

"Why?"

Todd sighed, _"It's a long story yo." _

"I've got time eh."

_"Okay, but I ain't telling you everything. Not now. You don't need to know that yet. But I'll tell what got it rollin', alright?"_

"Okay."

_"It started when my mom met the jerk who'd become my stepdad..."_


End file.
